


Don't Mess With Prentiss

by Spacecadet72



Series: SPEMILY [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they’re facebook official, Reid takes Prentiss to meet the rest of his friends. Secrets are revealed and even more chaos ensues than last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Prentiss

Once upon a time, a long time ago, but not that long after the adventure recorded in I AM SPEMILY!, Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid, now officially boyfriend and girlfriend (they had updated their relationship status on facebook, and it doesn’t get any more official than that) were driving to Penelope Garcia’s house.

Garcia, already friends with Reid, had taken quite a liking to Prentiss, which isn’t surprising considering that awesome people tend to gravitate towards one another. Garcia had decided that Emily should get to know the more awesome of her friends better, and to that end, had invited the both of them to a party at her house.

“Why do you guys have a turtle in the backseat?” A voice belonging to neither Reid nor Prentiss spoke up from behind them. Prentiss turned to address her friend, JJ, who they had brought along with them to the party. The blonde was looking at the turtle, Rudolpho by name, with a bemused expression across her features.

“He’s a present for Garcia. Reid thought she could add him to her zoo.”

“She has a zoo?”

“She’s just that awesome.” Prentiss explained, grinning. “She has another turtle and he looked lonely the last time we were there.”

“That’s legitimate.”

Emily nodded, and then turned back in her seat as Reid parked the car outside of Garcia’s house. They jumped out of the car, and Reid carried the terrarium that housed Rudolpho as they walked to the door. Garcia opened the door after they rung the doorbell-it played the original Mario theme song-decked out in a bright red party dress fit for a queen.

A small group of tiny puppies came bounding up behind her, yapping at the new arrivals. One of the other guests whistled and the puppies ran back farther into the room.

“Hey, guys! Come in!” Garcia ushered them in, and then turned her attention to the small terrarium in Reid’s arms.

“What have you got there, boy genius?” Garcia asked, sounding excited.

“A gift.” He answered, offering her the turtle.

“He looked lonely, so we decided to get him a friend. His name is Rudolpho.”

Garcia squealed in delight, and took the turtle from Reid. “Hey, Rossi!” she shouted, getting the attention of an older, distinguished looking man in the corner of the room. “You’re nephew has a new friend!”

Rossi nodded in acknowledgement, and turned back to his conversation with a stoic, dark haired, middle aged man.

“He’s the turtle’s uncle?” JJ asked, arching one eyebrow.

Reid shrugged. “In a manner of speaking.”

Garcia hurried over to a rather large terrarium in the corner, which housed the other turtle, Torque, and set Rudolpho next his new friend, making sure they were both comfortable before rejoining her newest guests.

“Thanks, you guys!” she gushed, pulling both Reid and Prentiss into a hug. She released them after a moment, and then turned her attention to the blonde standing behind Prentiss and Reid.

“You must be JJ.” she said, sticking her hand out. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Penelope Garcia, but you just call me Garcia.”

JJ shook her hand, slightly overwhelmed by the exuberant woman. Garcia ushered her farther into the room. “Let me introduce you to everyone!” she exclaimed, taking JJ by the arm, and guiding her toward the other guests. JJ glanced back at Prentiss looking slightly frightened.

Prentiss smiled encouragingly, and watched her friend being taken around the room. She entwined Reid’s hand in her own, and they both followed closely behind Garcia and JJ.

The two blondes were currently talking to Rossi. Reid and Prentiss turned to the man standing next to him.

“Hey, Hotch.”

“Reid, Emily.” the man greeted, nodding at them both in turn. “How are you doing?”

“We’re fine. “ Reid spoke, answering for the both of them.

“Are Haley and Jack here?” Emily asked, looking around for Hotch’s wife and son.”

Hotch shook his head. “They’re visiting her parents, but I had to stay and work.”

Reid and Prentiss nodded, looking sympathetic. Hotch was a prosecuting attorney, and was often in court.

“Hey, Reid, Emily. How’s it going?”

Reid, Prentiss and Hotch turned to see a tall, good-looking African American man coming towards them with a grin on his face. An older man, about Rossi’s age, but with a more laid back appearance, followed closely behind.

“Hey, Morgan.” Reid greeted. Morgan hugged Prentiss and greeted Hotch.

“Hello, Spencer.” the older man had reached them and focused on Reid.

“Hi, Gideon, how are you?” Gideon was unable to respond, however, as everyone stopped talking at the sound of shattering glass. JJ stood in the middle of the group, a shocked and angry look on her face. The wine glass Garcia had handed her, lay broken at her feet.

“Jayje, what is it?” Prentiss asked, concerned. JJ ignored her and glared at Gideon.

“What are you doing here?” she asked angrily.

“I have more right to be here than you do, Commander.” Gideon spat out the last word as if it were disgusting to him.

“Commander? Baby girl, do you know what he’s talking about?” Morgan asked Garcia, looking as confused as the rest of them.

Garcia turned to Prentiss. “Em, JJ wouldn’t happen to be the leader of her own alien race, would she?”

“Yeah. Canada, I think. Why?”

Reid facepalmed.

Worried, Emily looked to the others. “What? What’s wrong?”

Morgan sighed. “Gideon’s the leader of the rival alien race to JJ’s.”

Prentiss’ eyes widened. “Oh.”

The group turned their attention back to the two alien leaders. They were currently circling each other, both looking for an opening. Suddenly, as if they had both heard a silent cue for them to begin, they both struck martial arts poses and held them, trying to intimidate the other.

Spartacus’s siblings ran about underfoot being a nuisance as they barked at the two alien leaders.

The tension was palpable, and everyone watched, holding their breath. JJ lunged just as Hotch, who had disappeared into the kitchen, came back with popcorn for everyone. The group quietly munched on their popcorn as the most epic of brawls, uh, I mean, catfights to break out in all the land.

JJ landed a kick to Gideon’s chest, and he went down. Everyone winced, but the older man was up in an instant and had JJ in a choke hold before anyone knew what was happening. JJ broke free of the hold and flipped Gideon over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Before JJ could gloat over her supposed victory, Gideon brought his leg up and kicked JJ’s legs out from under her. She fell to the ground, and hit her head on the side of the couch as her left foot hit Gideon in the right temple. They both lay on Garcia’s living room floor, unconscious. The puppies took the opportunity to run all over Gideon and JJ as they lay on the floor.

“Wow.” Rossi said.

“Wow is right.” Morgan replied. “I can’t believe Emily won the fight.”

Reid gaped at him. “What are you talking about? She wasn’t even in it.”

The others just shared knowing glances and looked at him with pity in their eyes.

“Don’t fight it, kid.” Morgan said, patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, you don’t mess with Prentiss.” Garcia added. Emily smiled back.

“Anyone want ice cream?” Prentiss asked suddenly.

“I could go for ice cream.”

Reid still looked confused as they all walked back to the kitchen.


End file.
